


The Jilliam Effect

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is alternate ending to The Tesla Effect episode!
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 4





	The Jilliam Effect

William and just purchased the ring and was heading to the morgue, but when he got there it was the new coroner who said "Dr. Ogden just left for the early train."

William ran out of the morgue and got onto his bike and began cycling as fast as he could. He can't lose her again, he loves her; has from the moment he met her, despite her not being to give him children.

As he was cycling to the train station, he kept shouting at a bunch of people, "out of the way!"

He got to the train station and it was just about to pull out of the station and so he needed to hurry. He got off his bike and ran through the station as the train began to leave.

"No, Julia!" He shouted out of the breath while holding the ring in his hand.

He looked down at the ground with disappointment and still out of breath, about to give up but then he said to himself, "no, William! You love her, go and tell her you love her."

William turned around and headed back into the station and asked the clergy, "when is the next train to Buffalo?"

He was a man in maybe in his late 50's maybe early 60's smoking a cigarette, "the next train son will be tomorrow"

William nearly shouted, but in an anxious voice, "I can't wait that long. There must be something you can do"

The clergy man looked at William up and down and noticed he was holding something in his hand. He takes his cigarette out of his mouth and blow smoke out, "what are you holding in your hand son?"

William brings his hand up, "oh a ring box, I was planning to…"

"Let me guess a woman you're in love with got on this train and left before you got a chance to propose?"

William nodded, "yes"

The clergy gets a stack of papers and looks at it, "well you're in luck son…there's a train leaving for Buffalo in about 20 minutes at the Don Valley Train Station. If you hurry, you will make it"

William smiles, "thank you, thank you, so much, Sir"

William turns and is about to leave when the clergy says, "oh and son"

William turns back, "yes"

"Don't let this woman, go. She sounds like; excuse my language, hell of a woman"

William laughs, and smiles, "that she is, sir. Again, thank you"

He then heads out of the station, and hops on his bike and starts cycling fast and hard to the Don Valley Station.

He gets to the station just in time and goes to the clergy for a ticket.

The clergy, who was an older man as well, asked William, "any luggage, son?'

William shakes his head, "no, sir"

The clergy hands William a ticket and he heads to the train and boards it.

The train ride was about 2 hours long and William was trying to figure out what he was going to say to Julia when he saw her. Hopefully when he gets there someone will recognize her and know where she headed.

So many things were going on in his mind when the conductor announced, "we have arrived in Buffalo, and again we have arrived in Buffalo"

We gets off and is looking around about to head in the station when he sees a woman get off the train with a bunch of suitcases in her hands and is walking away, when William checks out her bottom and knows those curves anywhere.

He runs to her, "Julia!"

She stops and turns with complete shock on her face, "William, what are you doing here?"

He takes off his hat, "Julia as long as you exist in this world, there will be no other woman for me."

She puts her bags down and looks at him, "Oh William, I know, but…"

He puts his hand up, "we can adopt...there are so many children who need a good home. But all I need is you"

With tears in her eyes, "oh, William"

He bends down on one knee and she gasps, "William"

"Julia Ogden, will you marry me?" he says as he pulls out the ring box out of his pocket and opens it.

Looking at the ring in complete shock and people gasping all around them and saying, "Say yes, woman!"

Julia laughs and shouts out, "well, yes, yes of course, I'll marry you, William!" with a smile

He gets up with a smile also on his face and they kiss and hug each other with everyone cheering and clapping for them.

"Congratulations, you're a lucky man" said one onlooker

William and Julia still laughing pull apart and he puts the ring on her finger.

"Oh, it's beautiful William"

"Are you sure it's not too small? I got the diamond in ruby because that is your favorite color"

She kisses him, "it's perfect, William"

They continue kissing with everyone still looking at them but they didn't care.

William pulled back, "Julia I need to call the Inspector, and I didn't even tell him what I was going to do"

Julia laughs, "Why?"

"I bought the ring this morning"

"Oh, well yes you should give him a call then"

William grabs one of Julia's bags and head to one of the phones of the wall of the station, and phones the station for the Inspector.

"Murdoch, Bloody Hell, Where Are You!"

William pulls back the ear piece, "wow the Inspector is loud on the phone" he says to Julia

"Sir I am in Buffalo"

"What! Buffalo, What The Hell Are You Doing There!"

"I proposed to Dr. Ogden"

"And...Murdoch?"

"She said yes, sir"

"Congratulations, Murdoch. How about this, spend a couple of days with her in Buffalo but be back to work Monday"

"yes, sir and thank you"

William hangs up the phone and tells Julia they have a little vacation together. But William realizes he only has the clothes he's wearing, "don't worry, about it William. I'll buy you some suits"

"are you sure? I don't want to use your money"

"our money, now Detective since were now engaged" she says and places a kiss to his lips not caring who was looking.

For the next few days they enjoyed their engagement and visiting Buffalo, but Julia realized this wasn't for her and that Toronto will always be her home with there vacation ended they headed on a train back to Toronto and talked about some things like about the wedding and where they were going to live. But then William brought up the elephant in the room, "Julia when you asked me the question, the off the chance?"

"I was going to say the off that you would propose" she said as she caresses her engagement ring

"Oh, but Julia I wanted too… so badly I was just saving up for the ring."

"I know that now" she says and holds his hand

"Also when you said no one was offering me anything…"

"again, William, giving you a hint. But William are you sure?"

William looked confused, "am I sure?"

"are you sure, I am the woman you want to spend your life with, when there are so many women out there who…"

He stops her by giving her a kiss on the lips, "as I said before I have no interest in another woman. I haven't since the day I met you"

Julia smiles with tears in her eyes and caresses his cheek, "I love you, William Murdoch"

"And I you, Julia Ogden"

They kiss again and hold hands and enjoyed the rest of their train ride back home.

The End


End file.
